Okay
by espaina
Summary: Matthew has a cookie addiction and Gilbert is the barista with a crush on him. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew turned the corner and walked hurriedly down the dirty sidewalk, hands in his pockets. He pushed up his sunglasses on to the top of his head as he reached his destination, pulling open the door and getting hit with a wave of vanilla scented heat.

The bakery wasn't very busy today, there were only about three people in line and a set of teenagers in the back on laptops, so he sighed a breath of relief and hurried over to the back of the line, his foot tapping impatiently as he watched the customer at the front order his coffee and the line shifted forward. His palm was itching and he twined his fingers together, twisting till his fingers turned white and then shoving them back into his pockets.

_Why is it taking so long? It doesn't take this much time to order some damn brownies, lady._

Okay, so maybe he was being a little irrational. Matthew just really, really wanted his cookies. He wanted his usual, a dozen with a quart of chocolate milk, and to head back to his apartment and snarf them down during a game of Call of Duty.

Matthew finally reached the counter after what felt like years and he faced the barista behind the counter.

"Oh hey, it's you again," the man said, smiling at Matthew in recognition.

Matthew sighed. "Yeah yeah, hi whatever your name is. I need a-"

The barista cut him off. "It's Gilbert."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Okay, Gilbert, I need a dozen peanut butter drop cookies and-"

Gilbert cut him off again while scribbling on his notepad. "A quart of chocolate milk. Your total is $7.19." He tore off Matthew's order and stuck it on the counter behind him.

One of Matthew's eyebrows quirked up. "How do you know my order?"

"You've come here at least two times this week and I've always served you. You don't recognize me?"

"Kind of. You might've been wearing your hat last time or something. Anyway, thanks," Matthew said and turned to leave but was stopped by pale fingers wrapping around his wrist. He groaned and turned back around.

"What do you want now?"

Gilbert smirked. "Well, I was gonna ask you to dinner."

Matthew furrows his eyebrows. "Me? Why?" The order bell dinged at the end of the counter and Matthew stared longingly at the paper bag that held the key to his addiction. He thought distantly that he came here for cookies, not for a date with some pushy barista.

"Well, I've seen you and I'm interested if that's okay with you." Gilbert's hands slid down the counter as he walked down and grabbed his order. Matthew couldn't think of anything to do except blush as he walked down to meet Gilbert, so he did, furiously. Gilbert picked up a pen and scribbled something on the side of the bag before handing it over to Matthew. Matthew grabbed it and pulled but Gilbert didn't let go.

Gilbert smiled. "Have a nice day, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew tapped his foot along with the music playing outside the restaurant and took a drag of his cigarette. Smoking, along with those damn cookies, was an addiction he kept meaning to rid himself of but never could. Granted, the cookies were better for him than the cigarettes were, but smoking was something he picked up with his brother in high school and it had been apart of him since.

Gilbert came strolling up the sidewalk and Matthew quickly stubbed the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. He shuffled a little bit, pulling his shirt down and ruffling his hair and pushing his glasses up onto his nose. He needed to order more contacts since he was out so he had to settle for his glasses today, even though he looked like a third grader in them.

Gilbert approached him and smile cockily. "I didn't know you wore glasses." He poked Matthew on the shoulder. "You look cute."

Matthew flushed. "I look like I'm about eight years old. But thanks."

Gilbert grinned and walked to the front of the restaurant where he opened the door and held it as Matthew walked through.

...

The date went well. Matthew had expected it to be awkward because 1: it was a first date and those always are awkward and 2: he didn't know Gilbert at all or anything about him, but as the night went on Matthew found that he really liked Gilbert, even though he wasn't typically attracted to his type. Gilbert was strong (he worked out twice a week), sweet (a soft spot for animals, especially dogs), charming (he complimented him all night with that smooth accented voice of his), and funny (Matthew didn't stop smiling the entirety of dinner, even when he was eating).

And Gilbert seemed to really like him too. And that was why Matthew was now pinned up against his apartment door and being kissed roughly, his hands unable to open the door as they were buried in Gilbert's snow white hair.

The owner of said hair let out a grunt before one of his hands slid down and palmed at Matthew's pockets, brushing up against Matthew's crotch and emitting a soft gasp from him before the hand pawed at the other pocket.

"Where... Are your keys?" Gilbert panted, giving up his search in favor of stroking Matthew through his pants.

"In my shirt pocket." Matthew bit his lip and pulled Gilbert back in for a kiss, not caring about the keys or getting the door open, just kissing the man in front of him.

Somehow they got into Matthew's apartment. Matthew didn't remember Gilbert getting into his shirt pocket or unlocking the door or the walk/stumble to Matthew's bedroom, but he did remember his shirt coming off and his back hitting the bed and a warm bare chest on top of him.

It was dark in the room but when Gilbert looked up and tried to catch his breath, Matthew could see his red eyes perfectly. He wondered distantly if his eyes actually were that color or if he just wore contacts but oh, there was that mouth on his nipple and those nails scratching his hips as the hands they were attached to tugged his jeans off and flung them away, his boxers following close behind.

And that mouth slid down his stomach and sucking on his hipbones and then that hand grasping his erection and pumping, the grip tight and the movement fast. Matthew choked and his fingers tangled in Gilbert's hair.

"God, I never knew you were so good at this too," he gasped out.

Gilbert only grinned before he parted his lips and took Matthew into his mouth.

Matthew moaned, the sound piercing the near silence of the room, and tightened his grip in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert's tongue swirled around his member and his lips tightened as he sucked and bobbed his head up and down, bringing Matthew closer to completion.

Gilbert's mouth was just so hot, just like the rest of him. Matthew wanted to do something for Gilbert, to pay him back for all this pleasure he was giving him, but he didn't have the chance as his reached climax.

Gilbert just watched as he came, cum splattering in his stomach. He reached over to Matthew's side table where a box of tissues sat and began to clean it up.

"I don't like to swallow. The taste of cum has never appealed to me," Gilbert said, throwing the tissues on the floor.

Matthew tried to catch his breath. "It's okay. I don't like it either."

Gilbert smiled. "Just another thing I like about you."

Matthew had no time to reply before Gilbert was kissing him again, this time his hands were pushing his thighs apart. He had pulled a thing of lube out of his pocket, Matthew guessed, and had poured some onto his fingers, one probing at his entrance and Matthew gratefully pushed his ass into it and was rewarded when it was pushed all the way in.

Gilbert wiggled his finger around before adding a second, then a third, scissoring them, stretching Matthew out. Matthew bit his lip to hold back as whine as Gilbert's fingers met his prostrate and pressed against it persistently, as if Gilbert wanted him to come a second time.

Everything was so fast and intense with Gilbert. Matthew had never felt this way when he was in bed with someone. Yes, he was usually a bottom, but his partners were never this talented or determined to get him off as quickly or as many times as possible.

Soon Gilbert's lips were attached to his neck again and his hips were grinding down on his, slowly, tortuously. Matthew groaned, his body shivering with pleasure, and he scratched his nails down Gilbert's back to his ass where he grabbed and shoved downwards, edging Gilbert on.

"Do you want me?" Gilbert bit down gently and sucked the red spot.

Matthew groaned. "Yes! Yes, please. Gilbert, please!"

Gilbert started grinding faster. "Please, what?"

Matthew whined in frustration. "Please fuck me."

Matthew felt a grin against his cheek before Gilbert's hips lined up with his and he felt Gilbert's erection against his ass before he pushed in slowly, stretching Matthew more than he was expecting. Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek and lips soothingly as he slid all the way in, situating himself deep inside.

Matthew caught his breath, again, and rolled his hips up as a sign for Gilbert to move.

And move Gilbert did, not bothering to start slow but going right for it, his hips slamming down into Matthew. The friction was delicious and after a few thrusts Gilbert hit his prostate again, causing Matthew to moan loudly as Gilbert continuously hit it with each thrust. It was so good, so hot and Matthew couldn't think of anything besides Gilbert and the way he was making him feel.

Gilbert's breath was hot on his neck and was getting heavier and Matthew felt himself too get close to completion for the second time that night.

Gilbert bit down on Matthew's collarbone and sent him spiraling into a another orgasm, coming onto his stomach again as Gilbert continued to pound into him, the thrusts becoming erratic before he came as well, coming to a stop but staying buried deep inside Matthew.

The sparks behind Matthew's eyelids faded and Matthew opened his eyes to Gilbert watching him, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

"Not bad for a whatever your name is, eh?" Gilbert said, pulling out and cleaning up Matthew's stomach again.

Matthew felt his face redden. What was it about this man that made him blush so much? "No, it really wasn't."


End file.
